In recent years, for a content distribution method, a content distribution method which uses distribution of a content by using a communication network such as the Internet has been widely used in addition to a content distribution method using a broadcast wave. For example, Patent document 1 discloses a content distribution with a video-on-demand (VOD) system through a communication network.